


Don’t Take The Boy

by nutmeg6380



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg6380/pseuds/nutmeg6380
Summary: Based on the Tim McGraw song “Don’t Take The Girl” but with a twist.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Eight Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bellamy. I love Clarke. I love Bellarke. This is based on the song “Don’t Take The Girl”. Was listening to it the other day and thought this would be awesome with Bellarke. 
> 
> Enjoy and please be kind. This is my first fic .

“Clarke! Come on, we need to leave!”

Eight year old Clarke heard her dad’s voice carry upstairs. She’s putting the finishing touches on her daddy and me date outfit. She’s been looking forward to this day for months. Her dad, Jake, is taking her to the history museum for the new Myths of Greece exhibit that opens today. Jake has promised to take Clarke for her birthday when she saw the first commercial for the exhibit during her favorite show Myths of the World. 

Clarke runs down the stairs, screaming “Bye Mom!” her long blond waves flying behind her. The skirt of her pink dress trailing behind, too. She chose this dress because it reminds her of a princess and that’s what her dad calls her - his Little Princess. 

As Clarke heads down the porch steps she stops suddenly. Standing next to her dad is a tall, lanky boy. 

Bellamy Blake. 

“What is he doing here?” she blurts out. 

“Clarke!” Jake reprimands. 

“Nice to see you, too, Princess,” Bellamy smirks. 

Bellamy is the older brother of her classmate, Octavia. Clarke gets along well with her. She’s even had a couple of play dates with Octavia. Her brother, on the other hand, is another story. The handful of times Clarke has gone to the Blake’s house, Bellamy has always been quick with the snide remarks. Anything Clarke did, Bellamy took offense to. Octavia told Clarke it’s because he’s jealous of people who “have it better off” than they do. 

One time Clarke brought over her new board game thinking Bellamy could play with them. 

“What is this? You think you’re better than us because you have the newest edition of Monopoly?” 

“What?” Clarke gasped. “No! I was just excited. I thought we could all play.” 

“Whatever,” Bellamy said slamming the door as he left the house. 

After that day, Clarke started inviting Octavia over to her house in order to avoid Bellamy. 

Seeing Bellamy standing next to her father was the last thing she expected to see, especially today. 

Clarke asks her dad, “Are we leaving? I’m ready to go.” 

“Yes, come on, Bellamy. You can sit in the front seat,” Jake says. 

Clarke stops where she is, spinning around, her hair slapping her across the face. “WHAT?!?! He’s NOT going with us!” She screams. 

Jake pulls Clarke to the side and kneels down. “Clarke. Bellamy is coming with us. He loves Greek mythology just as much as you, maybe more.”

“Please, Daddy! Let’s take Octavia, or Harper! Or even Raven! Anyone but him! He hates me!” Clarke begs. 

Bellamy, meanwhile, is just standing there, head hanging down, kicking the dirt with his worn out sneaker. It’s true, he loves Greek mythology so much. When he saw the commercial for the exhibit during his favorite show Myths of the World, he knew he would do anything to see it. He begged his mom but deep down he knew they just didn’t have the money for the museum. 

It was a happy accident that he overheard Clarke’s father telling his mother about taking Clarke to the exhibit. 

“Oh! Bellamy has been talking nonstop about it. He just loves Greek mythology!”

Clarke’s father asked if Bellamy would like to go. “Thank you, sir, but that’s not necessary.”

Bellamy’s mother, Aurora, had other ideas. “That would be wonderful!”

So the plan was set. Bellamy would be going with the Princess and her father to the museum. Just what has he gotten himself into. He knew Clarke was a pain but he didn’t expect this kind of outburst from her. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll try not to cramp your style too much. You won’t even know I’m there.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Princess.” Clarke mutters. 

“Whatever you say....Princess,” Bellamy quietly says jumping into Jake’s car, a huge smile on his face. This, he thinks, is going to be fun.


	2. Ten Years Down The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just over ten years have passed since Clarke's 8th birthday

Who would have ever thought that the fateful day at the museum would lead to Clarke and Bellamy being together for just over two years? Definitely not Clark and Bellamy. But, if you ask Clarke’s dad, Jake, he had some inkling these two would be very close based on how much the two had in common, regardless of them saying they hated each other. 

It wasn’t an easy road by any means but eventually they two became friends, then eventually best friends, much to Octavia’s dismay. 

During Bellamy’s senior year and Clarke’s sophomore year, they both admitted to feeling more than just friendly feelings. Much to everyone’s surprise it was Bellamy who made the first move after Clarke joined the cheer squad at Arkadia High. The first time Clarke showed him her cheer uniform Bellamy lost it. 

“You’re not joining the squad if you have to wear that!” Bellamy shrieked. Clarke laughed, “All the girls wear it, Bell. You’ve seen the cheer squad at football games before. What’s the big deal?” 

“The big deal is you weren’t the one wearing that, that non-existent ‘uniform’!” he shouted at her. 

Clarke was stunned. “Why does my wearing the uniform bother you so much, Bellamy? Do I look bad?” she asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. While Clarke was pretty confident she also always had issues with her body image. Did she look fat? She didn’t want to get her hopes up but she has had a secret crush on him the past few years ever since he started high school. 

Bellamy just stood there in front of Clarke clenching his hands into fists. He’s always thought Clarke was pretty but he would never allow himself to think of her as anything except Octavia’s friend then his friend. But seeing Clarke in that cheer uniform with the short little skirt, the slight exposed stomach, and bare arms and he couldn’t think of anything but grabbing her and kissing her like he’s wanted to for the past two years.

“No. You don’t look bad, Princess. In fact, you look beautiful. But you still can’t wear that uniform.” 

“Bellamy, you aren’t making any sense. I’m going to change and then we need to talk about this. You can’t be dictat…” Clarke was cut off by Bellamy’s lips pressing into hers. 

He did it. He finally kissed Clarke. Ending the kiss, Bellamy said “I can’t have anyone seeing you in that uniform, Clarke, because if anyone else thinks what I’m thinking right now I’ll end up in jail because I’ll murder all of them. I like you, Princess; in case that kiss didn’t clear things up enough for you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s all you’ve got to say?” Bellamy asked.

“Well, no” Clarke said. She threw her arms around Bellamy’s neck and kissed him as passionately as she had ever dreamed of doing. Bellamy gladly accepted Clarke’s enthusiastic kiss. 

“I like you, too, Bell” Clarke shyly admitted. “I have for a couple of years.”

Bellamy grinned. “I knew it!” he said and kissed her again. 

* * * * * * *  
Today was Bellamy and Clarke’s two year anniversary. To celebrate Bellamy had taken Clarke to her favorite sushi restaurant in the neighboring town of Polis and to see a movie. Dinner was great and the movie, while not something Bellamy would normally watch, was also good. Bellamy had even bought a promise ring for Clarke. He knew they were young and she was only a senior in high school, but he knew she was the one. He actually bought it a year ago. They were standing just passed the movie theater, kissing, when out of nowhere Bellamy was ripped out of Clarke’s arms. She opened her eyes and found Bellamy on the ground with a man standing over him with a gun pointed at his head. 

“Bellamy!” she screamed.

“I told you if you ever showed your face around here without my money, Blake, that I would end you!” the voice growled. “You never should have come to Polis if you weren’t intending to pay me back.” 

Clarke was confused. Who was this guy? What money? 

Clarke, tears streaming down her face, shouted “Who are you? What’s going on? Bellamy? Do you know him?” 

Bellamy said, “Don’t you worry about him, Princess. Just go to the car. I’ll take care of Roan.”

Roan, the man with the gun, said “Ah, the pretty princess you mentioned last time I saw you.” 

Bellamy started to get up but Roan pushed him down again, placing the barrel of the gun against the side of Bellamy’s head.

Clarke started crying harder. “No! Please, don’t! I’ll do anything just, please, don’t kill him!” Clarke opened her purse. “Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here’s the watch that my Dad gave me. Here’s the key to my Rover. Take all of it! Just don’t take Bellamy from me!”

“Clarke! No! Don’t give him anything. I’ll take care of it. Just go to the car” Bellamy said.

Bellamy felt horrible that this was happening. Little did Clarke know that the reason for all of this was in his pocket. He had already picked out the ring and put a down payment on it so it wouldn’t be sold but, of course, that was when his mom’s car needed repairs and the mortgage was due on the house. Bellamy gave the ring money to his mother even though he needed to pay for the ring in full the next day. So, he did what he had to thinking Clarke would never find out that he borrowed money from Roan Winters. Yes, that Roan Winters, the notorious loan shark. Everyone knows not to borrow money from Roan but Bellamy was desperate. The ring was perfect – a tiny princess diamond on a simple silver band for his princess. He needed that ring. So, he borrowed the money from Roan. It wasn’t a lot; just a couple hundred dollars. Bellamy thought he wouldn’t have any problems paying the loan back. What he hadn’t anticipated was his mother getting sick and all of his earnings going to pay for her care. So, Bellamy avoided Polis like the plague for the past year. It worked so far but, of course, today of all days, karma reared her ugly head.

“Roan, if you would put the gun away, I can give you the money.”

Roan puts the gun away and Bellamy stands up. Clarke runs to him and throws her arms around him, sobbing into his neck. “I thought he was going to shoot you! I thought he was going to take you away from me.”

Bellamy rubs Clarke’s back saying “No one is going to take me away from you, Princess. Give me a minute with Roan. I’m so sorry this happened. I just wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.”

“Bellamy…I don’t need anything to show me that. You show me that every single day.” 

“Well, I’m glad you think that because I’m going to have to give Roan this ring instead of you. This was not exactly how I planned tonight going” Bellamy sighs.

“Ring? You got me a ring? Bellamy? Talk to me” Clarke says.

“It’s a promise ring. I know were both young and you’re still in high school but I wanted to give it to you because you’re it for me, Princess. I want to spend eons with you, Clarke Griffin” Bellamy says, getting choked up.

Clarke is crying happy tears this time as she kisses Bellamy. “I want to spend eons with you, too, Bellamy Blake. I don’t need a ring for that. At least, not one yet.”

“While this is all very touching, can you pay me back?” Roan says dryly.

Bellamy turns to him and takes the ring out of his pocket. “This is what I bought with the money. Will that cover it?” He tosses the small velvet box to Roan. Roan opens it. “Pretty, but it’s not my size.”

“Don’t be an asshole, Roan. Will it cover the loan or not?” Bellamy asks. “No, but this cash and watch your girlfriend offered will help.” Roan replies. 

“Take it” Clarke says. “Just leave us alone.”

“Clarke, no. That’s Jake’s watch. You can’t just give that to him. I won’t let you.” Turning to Roan, Bellamy says “Take the cash but not the watch. I can get you the rest, I swear. That was her dad’s watch. He died last year. Don’t take it.” 

“You’re lucky I’m such a nice guy, Blake” Roan says. “Fine. Bring me $500 tomorrow by 10AM or I’m coming to your house and things will not end the way they did tonight.”

Roan pockets the money and the ring, turns, and leaves like nothing ever happened. 

Clarke is shaking. “Bellamy, can we please go home?”

“Yeah, Princess, we can go home” Bellamy says kissing Clarke’s forehead and giving her one final squeeze before letting her go. “Let’s get some ice cream and we can cuddle on the sofa while watching re-runs of Myths of the World. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect” Clarke sighs, leaning into Bellamy’s side. They walk to the car and get in.

“Hey, Bell?” 

“Yeah?”

“You know I’d do anything for you, right? Even give up my dad’s watch. You are worth more than any material thing in the world to me.” Clarke starts crying again. “Bellamy, you were almost killed tonight. And for what? A couple of hundred dollars for a ring? I’m not worth that. I’m not worth losing you!” 

Bellamy gathers Clarke into his arms and says “Clarke, you are the worth more than all of the diamonds in the world. Roan is all bark and no bite. I’ll get him his money and we’ll be all good.” 

“Where are you going to get $500, Bellamy? That’s a lot of money” Clarke asks.

“Don’t you worry about it, Princess” he says. “Let’s head home.” 

Bellamy will have to work something out with Roan. He only had about $200 to his name but he’ll be able to work things out with Roan. One think Bellamy knew with 100% certainty was that Clarke was the love of his life and no one or anything was going to keep him from his princess.


End file.
